The Rosewellian
by Ben10magician
Summary: Wanting to impress his crush, Eurnice, Popeye Junior and his friends searches off to find the one gift she desires. In order to find the gift, he must hear the story of the Rosewellian a tiger-like alien from Roswell named Xemnas1992 and his friends who tried to warn a young man named Ben10magician of his greedy ways years ago


**Chapter 1: In Thneedville**

**A Fanfiction DOT. Net Pitcures Presents**

"**The Roswellian"**

* * *

We see a theater and a person came on stage. He was actually a tall, orange-furred, bipedal tiger-like alien with jet-black stripes, his eyes were blazing yellow-green with diamond pupils and his hair was orange. He appears to be 19 years old and wears a red Hawaiian shirt with dark yellow floral print, blue jeans, and brown flip-flops. He got bulk build for incredible muscle strength and speed. He was the one known as Xemnas1992 A.K.A Xem, the Roswellian.

"Hiya, dudes. Thank you all for coming of Fanfiction Classic Theater." he said to the readers. He looked at his card and read, "I am Xemnas1992. I speak for the trees. Yes, I'm playing the Lorax for this fic, so bear with me. And I like to say a few words if you please, regarding the story you're about to see. It really did happen, just take it from me. But there's more to the story than what's on the page, so please pay attention while I set the stage."

He threw his card away and left the stage. As he did, the card transformed into pixie dust.

The curtains open to see a town called Thneedville where right now it's night. Soon the lights turns on everywhere, meaning that it's almost morning as Xem narrated.

"_We open in Thneedville, a city they say with no plastic and fake and they liked it that way. A town without nature, not one living tree. So what happened to them? Cue the music! Let's see." _Xem said.

As dawn approached, a truck appeared and a British brown cat named Cat R. Waul came out carrying a water bottle. He went over and took the water bottle and replaced it with the new one. In fact, in this town, instead of water being sold and bottled, it was air. Sounds a little like some President Skroob plan, huh? Anyways, back to the story. As Homer left for the truck, the mechanical flowers "blossomed" and a mechanical bee was over one of them buzzing.

We zoom over to a house where a boy about 11 years old with dirty blond hair under a black helmet, dark brown eyes, a white shirt with a red collar and had blue, yellow and red rims in the middle, blue, red, yellow and white shorts and white tennis shoes, named Popeye Junior walked out of his window and walked down the stairs to the second floor of his house. He then jumped out the top of the fire escape and landed on a "bush" before going on his monocycle and whistled.

A brownish yellow creature called a jeep, about the size of a dog who walks on his hind legs, has a bear-like head and ears but a large brown nose, long tail, brown spots, and a red bandana around his neck named Eugene the Jeep came out of his doghouse and ran to Popeye Junior's monocycle. Popeye Junior smiled as his Jeep licked his face, chirping "jeep, jeep, jeep!". He grabbed his Jeep, put him in the sidecar and they drove off as everyone started to sing.

Crowd:_** In Thneedville, it's a brand new dawn**_

A man named Vector smiled as we see that he has a ginormous car. He drives from his parking lot while a man named Ned Flanders inflated his bush, but he blew it too high and it popped, making him fall to the ground.

_**With brand new cars**_

_**And houses and lawns**_

_**Her in got-all-that-we-need-ville**_

Popeye Junior and Eurgene rode through town as the townspeople continue singing.

_**In Thneedville**_

_**We manufacture our trees**_

_**Each one is made in factories**_

Two men named Tony and Ralph opened up the 'tree' to reveal a lot of batteries. The batteries dropped making them gasp and try to put them back in.

Tony: _**And uses 96 batteries**_

* * *

Back in town, Cat R. Waul walked over to a woman named Aurora house to make his delivery. Cat R. Waul took the old bottle of air and put the new bottle into the machine and turned on the button. Aurora breathed the air and gave Cat R. Waul a 50 dollar bill.

Townspeople: _**In Thneedville, the air's not so clean**_

Aurora: _**So we buy it fresh**_

Cat R. Waul: _**It comes out this machine**_

Townspeople: _** It's satisfaction guarentee-ville**_

* * *

Cat R. Waul left and joined the townspeople in dancing.

Cat R. Waul and Townspeople:_** In Thneedville**_

_**We don't want to know**_

Cat R. Waul then fell down a manhole. We now see an area where in one area was clean water, the other looked clean, but it wasn't where people will go to swim and whatnot. A little boy named Johnny Test came out swimming in the toxic water and lifted by his parents Hugh and Lila and his sisters Susan and Mary.

_**Where the smog and trash and chemicals go**_

Johnny:_** I just went swimming and now I glow**_

That water left a side effect: Johnny was now glowing green from the radiation in the dirty water. We now see bits of Thneedville where on one side people are skiing and on the other, people are relaxing at the 'beach'. One skier, Jake Long accidentally got snow on Danny Phantom, but he just smiled and continued on his buisness.

Townspeople: _**In Thneedville, we have fun year-round**_

_**We surf and snowboard right in townspeople**_

_**We thank the Lord for all we got**_

Miguel (The Road to El Dorado and he's singing in opera): _**Including this brand new parking lot!**_

He pointed to a parking lot which is extravagant.

Chorus:_** Parking lot**_

_**Paaaaaaaaarking lot!**_

* * *

Above a rooftop, a woman Annie Hughes looked up as she and her son Hogarth were flying kites. They pointed at a blimp with a man in it.

Townspeople:_** Oh look, It's Captain Peg-Leg Pete!**_

_**(Captain Peg-Leg Pete)**_

A man looked down from the blimp before he went into his chair and smiled. He was big portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat and he was about over 200 pounds, and had peach-colored shaved muzzle with a big chin, four hippo-like teeth, black eyes, a red royal shirt, a royal blue and gold musketeer gauntlets, a long black/red cape, black gloves, a grey musketeer hat with a white feather, grey pants, a black boot and a right peg-leg; this was Captain Peg-Leg Pete, mayor of the town and inventor of the bottled air company. He walked out to the top as his guard Bluto (Popeye series) put a parachute on him.

_**The man who found a way to sell air**_

Pete opened up his parachute and floated down.

Pete:_** And became a zillionaire**_

Pete landed on the ground as his guards brought his limo over as everybody danced and sang with Cat R. Waul ontop of the limo doing a split.

Pete and Townspeople: _**In Thneedville**_

_**We love living this way**_

_**So give into paradise**_

_**It's perfect!**_

_**And that's how it will stay(oh yeah!)**_

_**Here in Love-the-life-we-lead-ville**_

_**Destined-to-Succeedville**_

_**We-are-all-agreed-Ville**_

_**We're all we need in **_

_**Thhhhh-Thneedville!**_

After the musical number was over, everyone went back to doing their own business. Cat R. Waul who was still in his musical pose was carried by Pete's guards before Pete drove off.

* * *

Wow, what a musical number. Anyways, I don't think they're gonna stay this way forever because here comes my favorite part of the movie. In the next chapter is where we meet Drake Vincent, Speedy Cerviche, Polly Esther, Luigi, Princess Aura, Jimmy, Marino, Kirby, Sam and Cameron and their Gotham High School and ther determintion of winning the science fair. And later Popeye Junior's friends and his love interest. Read and Review.


End file.
